


With The Greatest of Ease

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the Stupid Face Porny Prompt Fest, holsbells99 requested: <i>We get loads of stuff about Steve being all bamf and alpha and possessive but how about Steve being a bit useless and Danny being in charge and then Danny getting Steve so hot and bothered and beside himself, that just the very SITE of him makes Danny come like a teenager? (jeez I don't even know where that request came from). </i></p>
    </blockquote>





	With The Greatest of Ease

**Author's Note:**

> From the Stupid Face Porny Prompt Fest, holsbells99 requested: _We get loads of stuff about Steve being all bamf and alpha and possessive but how about Steve being a bit useless and Danny being in charge and then Danny getting Steve so hot and bothered and beside himself, that just the very SITE of him makes Danny come like a teenager? (jeez I don't even know where that request came from)._

****“I honestly do not know how you managed this,” Danny said for what was probably the thousandth time. Steve shrugged from his position on the floor, propped up against the wall.

They'd gone in hot – like always – but Steve hadn't thought far enough ahead, and they'd gotten themselves stuck in some sort of... holding cell? There wasn't really any other classification for it; there was duct-work and pipes and beams above them, but no real windows or doors, at least not that they could get to. Everything was up a ways, and unless they could figure out how to climb—not that Steve was doing anything but bleeding right then, of course.

He'd been shot in the leg – through-and-through, but painful nonetheless – and was pretty much useless at this point. Kono and Chin knew where they were, it was just a matter of getting _out_. He was a little dazed from the blood loss, and what Danny was saying was barely bordering on not making sense.

“Steven, are you listening to me? Whoa, hey there big guy, now is not the time for napping, alright? We're not napping right now.”

Glaring, Steve frowned. “I'm not napping, Danny, shut up.”

“Not _yet_ , you mean. You're close, hovering even.” Stepping back from where he'd been leaning over Steve, Danny squinted up at the mish-mash of stuff above them, eyes scanning each beam, pipe, and section of duct. Steve looked up at the stuff too, curious as to what was so great about it. All he saw was crap blocking their way to the scaffolding and stairs and _freedom_.

Sighing heavily, Danny plopped down onto the floor and removed his shoes and socks. Steve watched with increasing confusion as Danny's socks and tie came off too. After a moment of thought, Danny removed his dress shirt as well, leaving him in just his undershirt and pants. He tucked what he could into some of Steve's pockets, grumbling to himself before sitting back and beginning to stretch, legs extended in front of him.

“Danny...” Steve began, brows furrowed. “What're—what're you doing?”

“I'm stretching, babe, what does it look like.”

“I realize that, I'm wondering why.”

Danny gave him a look before rolling his eyes. “So I don't put myself in traction trying to get us out of here? Duh. Now shut up and let me do this.”

Steve did as he was told, confusion still heavily present as he watched Danny methodically stretch out his whole body. He eventually stood and to Steve's complete shock, began to climb up a section of the chain-link fence closing them in on one side. He scaled it pretty easily, reaching the top and extending an arm, testing the distance between himself and a pipe nearby. The pipe was sturdy, it would hold his weight, definitely.

Nodding to himself, he braced before leaping from the fence. Steve shouted, not so much words as noise, eyes wide as he watched Danny move through the air and grasp the pipe with both hands. Mouth hanging open, Steve watched as Danny swung on the pipe, hooking onto a neighboring beam with his legs next. Baffled, Steve should his head, filled with disbelief as he watched Danny maneuver his way to the middle beam.

Gripping with his hands, Danny brought his legs up until they were hooked over, wriggling until he was right-side up and straddling the beam. He huffed, getting his bearings before scuttling forward.

Steve never blinked.

Scuttling forward a bit at a time, Danny made a triumphant little noise as he reached what he'd come for: a length of rope. There was a hell of a lot of it, more than enough, in fact. He tied one end around the beam he currently was straddling, before monkeying his way down to the scaffolding just below him. Tugging at the rope and nodding with satisfaction, he rigged the rope in such a way as to make it like a pulley, and tossed the other end down to Steve.

Steve, who was harder than he'd ever been in his _life_. Danny had completely taken charge of their situation, executed a plan without any issues, and was now going to hoist Steve up onto the scaffolding. Groaning, Steve tried to blame the sudden and confusing arousal on his injury.

“Steven! Tie that around yourself so I can start pulling you up!” Danny called impatiently.

Working as best he could, Steve made sure he was secure before flashing Danny a thumb's up. Nodding to himself, Danny began to pull. Steve was dead weight, and it was slow going. Danny was getting rope burn on his hands, and he'd be short some skin if he didn't find an easier way. Shooting looks at what was around him, Danny wrapped the excess rope around himself and swung a leg over the railing of the scaffolding. He leaned back, smiling when Steve rose higher in the air. Twisting, Danny used himself as a winch, winding the rope around his middle and turning, toes clutching the scaffolding.

Doing his best not to wiggle, Steve watched in awe as Danny finally got him level with the scaffolding, unwinding some of the rope enough to scramble over and tug Steve onto the scaffolding himself.

“Danny...” Steve breathed, eyes bright. Grinning distractedly, Danny untied them both and bodily began to drag Steve towards the door.

From this angle, there was no _way_ Danny could miss the hard-on Steve was sporting. He prayed the other man wouldn't say anything, would write it off as brain-addled or something.

No such luck.

“You really are an adrenaline junkie, aren't you?” Danny breathed against Steve's neck, pausing to rest. “You didn't even _do_ anything, this time the crazy was all me.”

Grinning weakly, Steve turned his head just enough to look at the side of Danny's face. “That's the whole point.”

Startled, Danny barked out a laugh before burying his face against Steve's neck. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You can be the hero more often?” Steve offered, squirming in his clothes.

“Oh yeah? Don't expect me to relive my gymnastics days on a regular basis for you, babe.”

“You were a gymnast?” Steve asked, fully turning around now. “Really?”

“Yeah, I did baseball and gymnastics as a kid, and tried out for the college team. I was pretty good, too, but they were looking for serious competitors, you know? Like, Olympic style. Wasn't my thing, especially since I was also playing ball and trying to keep my grades up; wanted to get into the academy, remember?”

“I can't believe you can still do that stuff,” Steve murmured, reaching out to stroke fingertips across Danny's bicep.

“If I can find a gym, I try to work out a little. I genuinely liked doing it, and I like being limber. The only pain the ass is my knee.”

Giving Steve a considering look, Danny crouched down so that he was pressed flush to Steve's side. “I can do cartwheels and back hand-springs, too, and walk on my hands... splits as well, if I stretch enough first.”

He's rocking against Steve slightly now, and Steve's cock swells. Splits? His brain shorts at the image of Danny in a full split, of Danny going gymnastics in the bedroom with him.

It's probably the hottest thing this side of ever, and before he even knows its happening, Steve is coming in his pants.

Danny freezes behind him, jaw hanging open with shock before a laugh bubbles up from his throat. Steve would be embarrassed, he really would, but his leg is really starting to hurt him, ok.

“Ain't funny, Danno,” he says, just this side of whiny.

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone... that and I'm actually pretty flattered. Maybe if you're good and actually _go to the hospital_ , y'know, for once, I'll give you a little private show of my skills. How's that sound?”

Steve honest-to-God whimpers right there, causing Danny to laugh again before grasping Steve beneath the arms and commencing dragging him towards the exit.

Steve was in to male gymnasts, who knew?

 

-FIN-


End file.
